my angel
by squiddeeellllyy
Summary: first year in domino high,a good boy named yugi meets a bad boy named yami, yami tends to ignore yugi and occasionally he pics on him and bullies him , yugi notices he looks like him and takes an interest in him, yugi starts to wonder does he have feelings for yami? will yami notice him?, what will yami say if he tells yami that he might like him? will they become friends? *yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Me:hey everyone ! This is my first time writing a fan fiction hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any characters in it

My angel: chapter one

It was the beginning of my first day of high school, me now being in grade nine, of course I was a little nervous I mean who wouldn't be right?

I did my daily routine, got up brushed my teeth had a shower etc. I looked at the time, 7:30 as I read the time I rushed to get ready I started running downstairs and without warning I tripped and toppled down each step one by one, it felt like an eternity before I finally reached the bottom, 'not a good start to my day' I thought.

My head throbbed and my body ached, I felt a something start to drizzle down my face I lifted my hand to my lip and touched my finger to my lip and quickly wrenched it away as I felt my lip sting, I sat there at the bottom of the steps and stared dumbfounded at my blood covered finger. After staring for a few minutes I felt a shadow looming over me, I looked up to see my grandpa standing over me, the look of concern mixed with sadness in his violet eyes.

"Yugi are you OK !?" I heard and I managed to mumble out yes. I stood up and headed for the door until a soft hand was thrown onto my shoulder,

"Grandpa I really need to get going "I smiled.

"Yugi are you _sure_ your ok?" he asked in concern.

"perfectly fine" I cheered, but grandpa stilled looked at me with concern "grandpa "I sighed "I am more than fine, it was just a little fall I am ok really" and with a nod of approval I was out the door in no time.

'I can see why grandpa is always worrying, I mean I am always falling, I am such a klutz, it's not fair, I really do hate to worry him' my frown drifted away as I saw the train coming, it came to screeching stop, once the doors opened I hoped on board along with a few other people and it sped off.

After I got to my destination, I walked to a huge building, 'well I'm hear, my new school, HIGHSCHOOL' I sighed and walked in the front door , I didn't really have any friends in this school because they all moved to go to a better school but I still has some, I had tea and Tristan. And I am REALLY hoping I had classes with them!

The bell rang to go to my first class, my first class was geography 'oh fun, geography in the morning' I thought, I made my way to my classroom and stepped in there was a few people in here not many though, not even the teacher was here yet.

I chose to take a seat up in the front, I didn't really want to be near the back, I wouldn't be able to see over all of the people's heads, because…. Well because I was short, there I said it I AM SHORT! Are you happy?, as more time passed I saw more and more people pour into the room, it was a miracle, a tru miracle ! I had one of my friends in my class!, of course it was tea.

Tea spotted me amongst the people and rushed to sit beside me.

"Hey yugi!"She squealed, I winced her voice rang through my ears, since she was sitting so close to me, she finally realized how close she was sitting to me and quickly scooted over a bit making the chair make an blood boiling screech, which of course earned us a few annoyed looks, but of course we ignored them.

"Hi tea" I replied rubbing my still ringing ears.

"High school sure is crazy huh? "She spoke

"Yeah…." I said trailing off as I saw a young boy walk into the class, he had the same starfish like hair as me, and the same blond bangs as me and same colored hair as me, he looked a lot like me but there was a few differences, first of all he was taller than me, what a surprise-.-", and is eyes were different( but they were the same violet color as my eyes), and he had a different face, and he was better looking.

I watched as the male took a seat almost directly behind me, I felt heat creep up to my face and quickly looked away, ' thank goodness he didn't see me staring at him' I thought even though he was completely turned a different way talking to a blond haired boy, but still.

"Yugi...yugi...YUGI!" I finally heard and snapped out of my train of thoughts; I looked up to see tea staring at me.

'Yugi are you ok?" she asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine" I snapped, 'why was everybody so worried about me?!, why was everybody always asking me if I was ok! It does get annoying ya know'

"look tea, I'm so sorry" I said with an apologetic look on my face "its just that I haven't been having a good day."

"I understand" she hissed "I won't bug you again!"

Should I continue this or no ?

Please review ! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Me:hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter!

Yami: oh great (sarcasm)

Me: oh shut up! -.-

Yugi: would you guys please get along?

Me-Yami: NO!

Yugi: oh boy, well ill do the disclaimer then, disclaimer: she does not own yugioh, she only wishes she did. (Snickers)

Me: yea don't remind me

My angel: chapter 2

I was sprawled out on my bed, 'wow who knew high school could be so…. Hellish!' my first class was geography, I had that with my friend tea, and that boy that looks like me, second I had science, with tea and Tristan, third I had drama with tea, and that boy that looks like me, and fourth I had English, and of course with the boy that looks like me.

That boy, he is in 3 of my 4 classes, huh who knew! , I sat up and watched as the sun went down for the night and waited for to moon to show, as I felt my eye lids grow heavy, I quickly changed into my pajamas and slipped into bed for a good night sleep.

I was in a mysterious place, the ground wasn't as I knew it, come to think of it neither was my surroundings, the ground had no grass it was cold and covered in some liquid, I knelt to the ground and swiped my hand across the liquid, it was sticky and thick, I brought it up to my nose and smelt it, it had a funny smell, I could not really make out what it was so I stepped into a little space of light and looked at my hand, it was red… it was blood,'no,no it can't be' *oh but little one it is* 'HUH what was that!' * I am your inner mind* 'my inner mind?' I questioned *oh yes little yugi*, 'o... ' I stuttered 'wh...Whe...where am I' *you ar death filled place my boy* 'WHAT!' *yes boy in a death filed place*, and without even thinking I ran I just ran, it felt like I ran forever until I came to a stop.

There standing in front of me was a glowing light, my fear disappeared and curiosity totally took over, I started to walk up to the light until I heard faint words

"No, yugi don't come any closer, please!" the voice staggered, 'why can't I go any closer' I thought ' is there something wrong?, can I do anything to help?', I felt my body being tugged closer to the light, my feet refusing to stop.

"YUGI NO!" the voice screamed.

"Why not!' I shouted, still not stopping, there was a faint flash of light as I felt something collide with my head 'ouch' I thought and looked up to see a man in black wearing a mask was looming over me , and the light figure was standing about 4 maybe 5 feet away and I saw the light slowly dim down, I looked to see the person behind the light, it was him, my grandpa.

"Grandpa!"I shouted

"YUGI" he shouted 'MOVE, RUN NOW"

"but grandpa "I whispered .

"GO NOW!" he freaked, and without thinking twice I got up and ran, I ran until my feet could not take me any further, as I stopped I could hear shouting, and bashing noises, I started to walk closer, as I got closer the noised got louder, I walked until I was able to see what was going on, but far enough no one could see me(because I was also hiding^.^),as I looked I saw the dark figure and my grandpa fighting, it was gruesome, horrific, and savage like, then what happened next broke my heart.

The dark figure pushed grandpa down to the ground, with is foot crushing his neck, he pulled out a silver sword and he…he…he stabbed my grandpa over and over and over again until he was drowning in a pool of his own blood, he was…dead! , my eyes flooded with tears.

"GRANDPA!" I screamed, my body felt numb, I couldn't move, I just stood there crying and screaming, he was gone, he was really gone!, as soon as I got a hold of myself I saw the dark figure standing right in front of me, sword in hand he held it up above his shoulder and swung it at me

"GRANDPA" I screamed

My eyes flung open, I was plastered in sweat, heart racing I shot up.

"GRANDPA!" I screamed

I heard footsteps pounding down the hall, and my door shot open

"Yugi are you ok!" grandpa asked concerned, wiping the tears from my eyes, and wiping the sweat that plastered my face, I replied with a nod "just a bad dream" I smiled

It had been 3 weeks since I had that horrible, no terrifying nightmare, and ever since then I have not been getting a lot of sleep 'urrrrrgg I am so tired' I thought as I rubbed my already red eyes, and laying down my head

"Mr. Mutou pay attention!" the teacher shouted, I heard laughter fill the room, I looked around and saw the boy identical to me staring at me with a big fat grin on his face, my face flushed a deep shade of red, and I quickly turned away.

I heard the bell go and was relived, I practically jumped out of my desk, it was lunch time! Time to hang out with my friends. I grabbed my books and bolted out of the room, I stopped at my locker and put in my combination, opened my locker, threw my books in and grabbed my backpack, and then shut my locker I was about to turn around, until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I looked behind me to see a tall person staring at me with annoyance, I gulped and looked away, oh no I thought, I am done for!

Me: sorry for stopping it there but I just had to ^.^

Yami: who is it! ?

Me: wait till' the next chapter and you will find out!

Yami: I don't want to wait(anger in his voice)

Me: well too bad !

Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW !(smiles)


	3. Chapter 3

Me:hey everyone! how are you, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got lazy and I thought about updating a while ago but then I thought nah but I'm back and ready to attack ! :D

Yami: *rolls eyes* excuses, excuses

Me: it's not an excuse if its true!

Yami: yes it is

Me…

Me-yugi: thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite this story *hugs you all*

Yugi: disclaimer timmmmmee! , disclaimer: she does not own yugioh nor will she ever, not even in her wildest dreams

My angel: chapter 3

"Hello little yugi" he snickered, I was too scared to run or to speak, I just stood there shaking and sadly almost crying, even though I did not know this boy, he scared me.

"h-h-how d-d-do you know my n-n-name" I stuttered, I could tell he was getting a kick out of me being scared; he had this huge grin upon his face.

"Are you scared little one?" he chuckled

"Wh-w-what d-do you want? and you d-d-didn't answer m-m-my q-q-question" I shook , every time I speak my voice sounds shaky and scared, every time I move I shudder, and every time I show signs of me being scared(which I can't help) he gets more amusement out of me!

He had dark hair that matched his dark brown eyes, he was buff(which scared me even more) he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans, he was wearing one earning in his left ear, he also had his lip and his eyebrow pierced , he looked quite scary, but at the same time he looks like he could get all of the girls attention.

"Oh getting more brave are we?" he mused

"y-you know m-m-my name how? When I-I-I d-don't even know y-y-yours" I breathed

"I ALWAYSE know the name of my victims, yugi" he grinned, his teeth were shining white but were covered by his ugly braces which consists of only the color black.

Every time he breathed, every time he smiled or gritted his teeth I flinched 'what does he want with me? Did I do something wrong? Or is it my child-like appearance? And what did he mean by "victim"? How does he know who I am?' So many questions were running through my mind, I decided to be brave and try to walk away when…

BAM.

Something had grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me up against the lockers; I looked up to see that the 'thing' was the boy who had called me his victim.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he hissed " you aren't going to get away that easy".

"What do you want!" I cried

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT" he yelled "what I want is to beat the SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"WHAT!' I screeched

"You heard me runt!, I want to BEAT YOU UP!" he hissed

"B-b-but, but why! What did I do? I don't even know you! How do you know me?! Is this a joke!?" all of the questions that once ran through my mind spilled out of my mouth.

I clasped my hand over my mouth only to know what I had said only pissed him off more than he had been before.

I felt a fist smash across my face, and then another came, and then 2 more, then a kick to the gut came after that. I flopped onto the floor and laid flat on my stomach.

A rush of pain ran through my body as I felt another kick, but instead of a kick to the stomach, like I expected it was a hard kick to the back of my head, I cried out , feeling tears start to wheal up in my eyes and fall harshly down my face.

"Oh shut the hell up you cry baby" I heard a voice hiss, I did not bother to look up because I knew who it was.

I felt the shadow that once loomed over me disappear, I heard yelling, that was all I heard before everything went blank.

"Hey kid wake up, hey!" someone shook me and I groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see a blond haired boy looming over me, now that I think of it, he was the person I saw my look-alike talking to.

"Where am I?" I groaned and sat up

"Well you are in the nurse's office"

"Why?"

"Well kid you got the shit beat outta you" I stared dumbfounded at the boy in front of me, he had shaggy blond hair and soft brown eyes.

"Why?" I questioned again.

"I don't know, you tell me! why was that jerk pickin' on ya?" he frowned.

"I-I-I'm not sure, I asked him why, and I also asked how he knew me, but all he said was that he knows all of his victim's names."

The room was silent, it was kind of awkward, and so I decided to break it.

"Who are you?" I whispered

"I'm Joey wheeler "he exclaimed "and you?" he pointed at me.

"I-I-I am yugi mutou" I replied "thanks for helping me" I felt my face start to heat/

"No problem!"

I walked into geography class the next day (I was late-_-).

"Mr. Mutou your la-"

"I know" I mumbled, wow I was surprised at myself; I had never cut a teacher off like that!

"take a seat" the teacher scowled.

I turned towards the class, my face was covered in black and purple bruises, so was my stomach and arms, my head killed and my stomach ached, so overall I looked horrible, people looked at me with concern and I got a few un needed gasps, and chuckles, for the people who chuckled, they got glares from the rest of the class, I headed towards my seat and sat down, I heard chattering behind me like "oh that poor boy!" "What jerk did that!" and "that bastard who would do such a thing!"

Tea was looking at me with concern, and then she finally spoke

"Oh. My. Gosh. Yugi are you alright!" she gasped

"Ya, I guess, you don't need to worry about me" I smiled

"Yugi, I'm glad you are fine, I really am" she smiled back

"Thank you tea" she smiled even brighter.

As soon as the bell rang I was swarmed by people asking me all kinds of questions. Like if I was ok

I smiled and said yes, even though I really was not, everyone else had left the class, it was me and one other person, my look-alike.

I was gathering up my books when I heard someone speak;

"yugi." The voice spoke

"Hm?' I replied, I turned to see who was speaking my name, and it was him, my look alike.

Me: well what did you think! I hope it wasn't too long, I just could not stop writing ^.^

Yami: ...

Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW

Me: yes I agree with yugi, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hola everyone I have no idea how long it's been since I updated , soooo I decided to update before I forgot about it, I have been putting of updating because I have a severe case of writers block, I personally think this chapter is bad , so don't be mad if it is crap I'm tryin' here!

Yugi: oh well we all know they are only reading it because I am in it (smiles).

Me: ya you're probably right, everyone loves a cute little boy like you (winks).

Yugi: (blushes) t-thanks.

Me: you're welcome! :3.

Yami: AHEM!

Me: yes, can I help you Yami?( raises eyebrow).

Yami: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! STAY AWAY FROM MY AIBOU!

Me: (sequels) I'm sorry!

Yugi: Yami calm down, it's ok, it was a compliment (smiles).

Yami: she is still dead, now I shall do the disclaimer before I kill her. Disclaimer: she does not own yugioh or the characters, if she did she would have total control over me, but she doesn't.

Me: yikes! (Runs away).

Yami: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? GET BACK HERE! ( Chases after her).

Yugi: (sighs) please enjoy this chapter, it could be the last unless I stop Yami from killing her-.-" ( runs after them).

My angel:chapter3

It has been weeks since I had gotten the shit beat out of me, the bruises were pretty much gone, although some of them still remained, along with some healing cuts.

I remembered what had happened, and how gruesome it was, it made me cringe every time the image flashed through my head, but if it wasn't for that boy beating me up, I probably would not have met Joey, and we probably would not be best friends like we are now.

I jumped out of bed and did the usual to get ready for school, I ran down the steps, kissed my grandpa goodbye and left to catch the train to school.

The day was going by pretty slow, I found myself in third,( which was drama) we weren't really doing anything, some were doing trust exercises while others were just sitting there either talking, or just by themselves, I fall into the 'others' category , I was sitting by myself

I looked to my right and I saw tea, she was doing a trust exercise, her face had a horrified expression on it, probably because it was her turn to fall. I looked behind her to see who her partner was, and it was him, of course it was that jerk 'umm what did he tell me his name was again? Ah yes' I thought. His name was Yami mutou (the boy who looks like moi).

Flashback;

"Yugi." The voice spoke

"Hm?"I replied, I turned to see who was speaking my name, and it was him, my look alike. He just stared at me with those beautiful violet eyes.

"o-oh hello, umm… umm… what is your name?" I finally spoke.

"My name is…. Yami mutou, so yugi." he began "what happened?"

"Um... Ah, err n-nothing "Yami had a blank expression on his face, if you ask me he looked…. Board?

"Oh, then why are there bruises on your face?"

"Ummmm…umm, err, um".

"Yugi". His voice calm, and smooth. "You probably deserved what you got" and before I could speak he walked past me and out the door. 'WHAT A…A… A JERK!'

End of flash back

I felt my face go red with anger 'why would he say that?!, he doesn't even know me!'. Oh well nothing I can do about it now, unless I confront him about it, yes! That is what I will do, I will confront him when I get the courage to.

Me: will yugi actually ask Yami about that day? Guess you will have to find out!

Yugi: that was rude of you Yami! I'm going to cry now(starts to cry)

Yami: NO AIBOU! Don't cry!, you monster look what you have done!(growls)

Me: sorry!, so what did you guys think please review(runs to go and comfort yugi)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: owwwwwwy I just stepped on a tack and it now my foot is bleeding, anyway, he everyone I'm back with another chapter hope you like!

Yami: enough rambling on just let them read

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of the people in it

My angel: chapter 5

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'I can't'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'Why can't I?'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'Is it because I am scared?'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'No that can't be it, can it?'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'Come on, SPIT IT OUT!'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'I can't do it'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'But I need to, no I HAVE to do it, come on just say it!'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'No'

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'I'm not going to d-'

"Yugi?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when that voice, that soft voice caught my attention. I lifted my head and saw Yami standing in front of me, with that same old blank expression on his pale face.

"Huh?"I looked at him, I felt my eyes sting, but I wouldn't cry, no not this time.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"AH! It was nothing, sorry"

"Hmm, yugi. If u want to tell me something, then tell me" I could hear the impatience growing in his voice.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"I-it's nothing, Yami, I'm sorry to disturb you"

"Yugi."

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I took off, why couldn't I do it?, why? Is there something wrong with me?, why do I feel like this? More and more questions arose in my mind, questions that needed answers.

I closed the door and stepped in the shop, I slid off my shoes and hung my coat.

"GRANDPA IM HOME!"

"Hello, my boy, how was school?" I smiled as I saw my grandpa up and about, you see he hadn't been feeling well for the past week, he was bedridden,.

"School was fine, enough about me, how are you?, are you ok?"

'Oh yugi, my boy, don't worry about me, I'm feeling much better , follow me I have a surprise for you." I followed grandpa to the counter where the cash register was 'what could it be" I thought.

I saw grandpa pull something up and put it on the counter. It was black, with a leather front, it had no righting on it, it appeared to be a book.

"Grandpa? What is it?" his smile only grew bigger and brighter when I asked.

"it is a book"

"I can see that, but what is in the book?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"well not yet, I found this while I was looking through a box of stuff, old stuff, and I thought It was kind of cool, I figured you could use it as a diary or a journal, do u not like it?"

"NO-yes, I mean no I like it and yes I can use it as a journal, thank you grandpa I love it!" I swiped the book off of the counter and ran up to my room. 'hmmmm, what should my first entry be?"

Me: soooo what did you guys think!

Yami:….

Me:?

Yami: (raises eyebrow)

Yugi: please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hey everyone! What's up? Back with another chapter

Yugi: yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, I wish I did though

My angel chapter 6

**~Yami~**

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The day was winding down to an end, I had nothing to do so an evening walks sounded good, and I need to clear my mind.

The cold air filled my lungs, I felt a sigh of relief escape my throat, it was nearing winter, and no snow has fallen yet.

"Hmm, I wonder what yugi wanted to tell me last week, he seemed a bit nervous, holy ra, this is going to eat away at me".

***~Yugi~***

Why couldn't I do it? Ill I had to do was ask.

Ask.

Ask.

It's not that hard is it? I mean I've done this kind of thing before, sure I was nervous, but I had said it, but why not this time? Will I ever be able to? Oh well, maybe I should just let it go.

Ya, maybe.

"You know what I need; I need to go on a nightly walk." I jumped up out of my bed, and ran downstairs.

As I got to the bottom, I rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw grandpa slumped over in the chair, he wasn't moving.

"Grandpa" I started "I am going on a walk ok?" he did not answer, and he still did not move.

"Grandpa?" I walked cautiously towards the kitchen where grandpa was, as I reached him I noticed his eyes were closed 'is he sleeping?' I thought 'maybe I should wake him up to let him know where I am going'.

I shook grandpa once, he did not move or talk, I shook him a second time, then a third time , he still did nothing, I started to get worried. I lifted my hand and put it to his neck to try to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

Next I grabbed his wrist in my hand and felt for a pulse there.

Nothing.

Lastly I tried to see if I could hear if he was breathing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

NOTHING.

NOTHING!

I started to panic. What do I do? He is not breathing! B-but that would mean…

He is dead.

I rushed to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?"

"I-it's my grandpa h-he's not breathing!" I shrieked. They asked me a couple of more questions, I answered them all and they told me they were on their way over.

I paced back and forth on the hard floor; finally there was a knock on the door.

I rushed over to the door, I opened it and paramedics rushed into the house.

"Where is he?" one of the paramedics asked.

"H-he is over there in the kitchen "I panicked. And with that they shoved passed me knocking me to the floor, I quickly recovered and followed them into the kitchen.

"I-is he ok" I yelled.

"We need you to stay back" one of them stated.

"n-no I need to know! Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"Get this kid out of here, we don't need this right now!" the paramedic said to another.

"I'm sorry. But you need to leave" the paramedic grabbed my arm and started to lead me out of the room.

"NO, NO LET ME GO, GRANDPA!" I managed to get away from her grip and ran back into where they were putting grandpa on a stretcher.

"GRANDPA!, GRANDPA!" I shouted.

"I thought I told you to get this kid out of here!" the paramedic raged.

"Im sorry. He got away from my grip, this time I will get him out of here". The girl reached for me again, but I dodged her hand, I ran past her, got on my coat and slipped on my shoes.

I burst out of the door into the nights cold air, tears streaming down my face, I was running for a bit, until I hit something that felt like a brick wall, but boy was I ever wrong, it was no brick wall, it was a person.

"Yugi, Yugi, calm down" I recognized the person to be Yami, oh great.

I tried to rip away from his grip, but he was to strong, finally I gave in and collapsed into his arms, sobbing, like a child.

He did not say anything; he just kept his grip on my arm and let me cry my eyes out.

I finally calmed down after about 20 minutes of crying into Yami's chest. His shirt was soaked with my tears, finally he spoke.

"Yugi, now that you are calmed down a bit, do u mind telling me what is wrong?" I did not say anything for a few long minutes.

"w-well it's a long story' I sniffed.

He dragged me to a bench and sat me down, he then took a seat beside me.

"Let's hear it' he smiled.

"w-well" I began " I had gotten up out of my bed to go for nightly walk, and I came downstairs to grab my coat and my shoes and to also tell my grandpa I was going for a walk" tears started to form in my eyes, I held them back.

"Yes, and?" Yami questioned.

"well when I told him he did not answer, he was slumped over in a chair in the kitchen, so I went to see if he was ok, but when I got there his eyes were closed, I shook him to wake him up, but, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't wake up, s-so I checked for a pulse and there was nothing, I checked to see if he was breathing, and nothing!" I finally let the tears pour out of my eyes, yami hugged me close to his chest again.

"Oh, yugi, I am so sorry, did you call 911?"

"y-yes" I pulled away from him and stood up, he stood up next to me.

"Yugi, I think we should get you home". And with that he took me home, I gave him a quick thanks, then he walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hey everyone I'm back, and autumn, that was pretty funny (laughs) lol remember at lunch when we were looking up fanfictions, and some of them were bad, and we read the reviews and sooooooooo many people were bashing them and we just kept laughing, ooh and that one were it was in a different language, and that person posted in English? LOOOL that was so funny, oh and-

Yami: (sigh) now's not the time to discuss this, you two can have your little laughing fits, sitting next to each other in history on Monday, I bet that teacher hates you.

Me: oh probably…

Yami: if I were that teacher, I would smack you up the side of the head!

Me: WOW RUDE! Or as autumn would say, YOUR AFFENSIVE! , did I get that right autumn?

Yami: (facepalm).

Disclaimer: nope. Don't own yugioh.

Yugi: enjoy!

My angel chapter 7

it had been a month since my grandpa had passed away, I miss him, so much, a lot has happened since then though. Me and Yami had become a little closer; we are still not considered friends, maybe acquaintances? I had to get a job aside from working at the shop, which gave me enough money to keep the place going, imagine, balancing, school, friends and 2 jobs, it's not easy! Tea had moved, I'm not sure to where, she said something about going to a dance school? I miss her, I wish she didn't move. Joey, he met some guy, he was head of kaiba corp. umm, what was his name again? Ah yes, seto kaiba, so they became friends, so Joey and I have been hanging out less and less, which genuinely makes me upset, but we are still good friends.

"HEY YUG!" I spun around to see Tristan running up behind me; he greeted me with a smack on the head.

"Hi" I replied, rubbing the area where Tristan had smacked me, there will probably be a big bump there when I wake up tomorrow.

"Do u know what we did in class today" he chuckled.

"No, I don't, sorry" I watched as Tristan's frown turned into a big grin, 'what is so funny?' I thought.

"Awe that's ok, now I have an excuse to why I didn't do my homework" I finally stopped rubbing my throbbing head.

"You mean instead of all the _other_ excuses you have, you chose mine, I'm so touched" I playfully elbowed him in the side, which earned me a slight laugh. "Tristan" I asked surprised "are you ticklish?!"

"What? Me ticklish? Don't be so ridiculous!"

"Tristan."

"What I'm not! Humph! "Without giving him a warning, I tackled him to the ground and started tickling him.

"Hehe, hahah y-yugi, s-stop, hahahah!" he cried.

"Guchi guchi goo! Hehe see, you _are_ ticklish!"

"Hahahah, n-no I'm n-not! Hahahah, s-stop, p-please! Hahah" he continued to squirm, but with me sitting on him he could not get away.

We were in the middle of the hall, Tristan still laughing hysterically, and still denying he was ticklish, and I was still sitting on him, tickling _him_.

"Admit, it and your free to go, admit your ticklish." There was a huge evil grin upon my face.

"Hahah N-no, I am n-not ticklish! Hahahah!" he denied.

"Tristan." I began "I am tickling _you_, and _you_ are laughing, just admit it! You are ticklish!"

"Hahah, hehe! Fine! I A-admit it, I A-am ticklish, haha! T-there, are you h-happy? Haha, hehe!"

I leaped up and off of Tristan; he stood up and brushed himself off.

"There, was that so hard?" I grinned

"Yes" he replied, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes "now my ribs hurt"

"Well if you had admitted that you were ticklish earlier, that would never have happened"

"I hate you, yugi mutou"

"You don't hate me, Tristan?"

"Yes, I do." He smirked.

"b-b-but" I whipped out my secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, no, those won't work on me this time, no, nu uh!" he closed his eyes, and then re-opened them. "Erg! Fine, I don't hate you!"

"Yay!"

The bell rang and both of us started to walk down the hall, Tristan turned to looked at me.

"Hey, yug?" he asked.

"Huh? What is it Tristan?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I don't know if you are busy, but do you want to hang out after, it's ok if you don't want to but-"

"Sure, we never get to hang out anymore, where and what time?"

"Oh, what about the park? and say about 5ish maybe?"

"Sounds fun, 5:00pm it is, see you then?"

"Ya see you" I smiled and walked out of the school.

5:00pm came fast, I walked down the street to the park, I finally got there and saw Tristan waiting on a little brown bench.

"Hey Tristan" I greeted.

"Hey yugi" he replied.

Our time together went by fast; it was starting to get dark.

"Yugi, there is something I need to tell you," he began "I have been trying to avoid this, but I'm afraid I can't hid this any longer."

"Yes, what is it Tristan?" I asked.

"I'm moving".

Me: dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn!

Tristan: oh, well this sucks.

Me: yup.

Tristan: so I am out of this story for good now!

Me; I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet.

Tristan: -.-"

Me: the next chapter will consist of only the letters between yugi, Tristan, and tea!

Tristan: woot! So I'm not out for good?

Me: guess not!

Tea: Ya and neither am I!

Me: YA, GIRL POWER!

Yugi: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hey, normally I would be updating every Friday, but it's the weekend, and I'm bored so ya.

Yugi: this is the chapter about the letters right?

Me: yes, yes it is.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own yugioh, we all know this.

Yugi: enjoy!

My angel chapter 8

Dear tea,

How are thing where you are? I have missed you, a lot has gone on since you left for your dance school, where was it that you went again?

I don't know if you know this already, but grandpa has passes away, he passed away a while ago, I miss him so much, I did not want him to leave, why did he have to leave? I loved him so; he died 3 weeks after you left.

Joey has found a new friend, they hang out a lot, his name is seto kaiba, I have talked to him a few times, but that is only because when me and Joey were hanging out, he was there too.

Tristan moved away, he moved to America, he had a choice, and he chose to go, why must everything bad happen to me tea, why? I am being selfish I am sorry, I hope you will right me back, I miss you, you will always be my friend, remember that ok?

From your friend,

Yugi

Yugi,

Things are going great where I am right now; I love my new school and my new friends.

Where I live now is in British Columbia, I know it is far away, but I could always come and visit right? Or you could always come and visit me?

I did not know that grandpa had passed away, awe are you ok, alright that was a pretty stupid question, if it were me I would not be ok, no matter how long ago he died, sometimes there is just too much that time can't erase. I know you loved him so, yugi. And I know you miss him, so do I, I wish for things to get better for you, you are not being selfish. Where do you live now?

Ah, so Joey is friends with the head person of kaiba corp.? This is interesting, I should talk to him sometime, are you guys still friends? I hope so.

Tristan left you too? Hmm, that sucks, have you made any new friends?

Well I have to go, class is about to start, I miss you too, and you will always be my friend too, remember that.

Love,

Tea

Tristan,

How are you? How is America? Nothing eventful has happened over the 2 weeks that you left, I have been board out of my mind, now I have no one to pick on! And tease about being ticklish! ;)

I hope you will right me back, more importantly I hope you come back to visit!

Sincerely,

Yugi

Tea,

Oh, that is good, I'm glad to hear that, and British Colombia is far away, I don't know if I can visit, I have to manage school and two jobs, its killing me right now.

And yes, I really do miss him, and I know you know that, and I still live at the game shop, I just have to work two jobs to keep the house running. And looks like things are not getting better for me, I am still getting bullied, I can't tell anyone, no I won't tell anyone, it will only make things worse, please don't tell.

And no, I have not made any new friends yet; I have made an acquaintance thought, if that counts for anything. But me any Joey are still friends, seto gives me dirty looks all of the time, he creeps me out.

Love,

Yugi

Yugi,

I am good, and America is great! How are you? Are you ok? How is life going for you?

Haha yes, I miss you teasing me about being ticklish, and tackling me and tickling me until I admit that I am ticklish, by the way, my ribs still hurt, that day I told you I was moving, you like killed me! Ran full force at me, and tickled me until I was crying! But I guess that would be the last time you got to do that, so it is ok.

Are you still upset about your grandpa? If so, I wish for it to get better, I will pray for you.

Sincerely,

Tristan

Yugi,

Oh, so you still live at the game shop then? That's good, wait, you said you had two jobs, what do you mean? Do you mean like you have one job, then you work at the game shop? I'm sorry it is killing you.

Yugi, I really think you should tell somebody that you are getting bullied, a councilor maybe? Why are you even getting bullied? I'm so sorry life is not getting better, do you need me to come back there? Because I will, I will drop what I have now, just so I can help you yugi, my best friend.

Who is the acquaintance, do I know him, or is it a her?

I really wish I could be there to help you, I really do.

Your friend

Tea

Tristan,

I am ok, Life is….. Going I guess, oh yeah, hahah I remember that, that was funny.

Um Tristan, can I tell you something? But you have to promise NOT to tell anyone ok? I have already told tea.

From,

Yugi

Tea,

No, I can't tell anyone and neither can you, no you don't need to do that for me, I appreciate you offering but I'm not worth it.

Yes you do know this person, and it is a him, Yami mutou.

From,

Yugi

Yugi,

What do u mean life is going? Is everything ok? You are starting to worry me, yugi.

Yes, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell.

Sincerely,

Your worried friend, Tristan

Tristan,

Once I tell you this, you will understand what I mean by "life is going".

I'm glad I can tell you anything, you can also tell me anything ok? Here it goes, my life right now is hard, it has been a year since grandpa died, and I am getting bullied, and I don't like it, but there is nothing I can do about it.

I miss you guys, I miss my friends.

Love,

Yugi

Yugi,

Oh, you and Yami are acquaintances? I'm glad to hear it.

Yugi, don't talk like that you are worth it ok? I miss you.

From,

A worried tea

Yugi,

I know it been hard for you living without your grandpa.

And who is bullying you? Why are they bullying you?

From,

Tristan

Tea,

I have been avoiding this, but can I tell you this, don't tell anyone ok?

I kind of like Yami, not as a friend, but more than a friend. Please don't hate me for it.

From your friend,

Yugi

Tristan,

I can't tell you who is bullying me, and I don't really want to tell you why, I don't want you to hate me.

From,

A scared yugi

Yugi,

Oh, so you are gay.

From

Tea

Yugi,

I understand why you can't tell me who, but please tell me why.

I could never hate you for it.

Sincerely,

Tristan

Tea,

SEE I KNEW YOU WOULD HAT ME FOR IT! You are probably disgusted with me, aren't you?

From,

Yugi

Tristan,

The reason I am getting bullied is because….

People found out I was gay, you hate me don't you?

From,

Yugi

Yugi,

No, I could never hat you, yugi.

You are my best friend, I don't care if you are gay, you will always be the same yugi I know and love.

Sincerely,

Tea

Yugi,

No yugi, I don't hate you, you are still my friend no matter what ok? I am glad you told me this, now its time for you to tell someone about this bullying problem.

From,

Tristan

Tea,

I'm glad.

I miss you.

From,

Yugi

Tristan,

I'm glad we are still friends, and please, just let it go ok?

From,

A relieved yugi

Yugi,

I miss you two, I have gotten very busy, so this will be the last letter I send for a while ok, no need to reply to this.

From,

Tea

Yugi,

Ok I will let it go.

From,

A worried Tristan

After those letters I had received no more, I'm glad they understand.

Me: what do you think?

Yugi: I liked it, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: here with _another_ chapter.

Yugi: YAY! 3 days in a row!

Me: yeah, I got nothing better to do with my time.

Yami: I can see that.

Me: would you rather me never update this, and just LEAVE IT, and never let you find out what happens!

Yugi: NO!

Yami: it doesn't bother me…

Me: fine then, have it your way, hmph

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

I was walking down the halls of domino high, everyone was staring at me, and I felt uneasy.

'Why are they staring at me?' I wondered. Some would just giggle and whisper stuff to their friends, while looking at me, I just kept my head down and pushed my way through the halls.

I entered the class, it went quiet, I quickly walked over to my seat and sat down, the noise level started to pick up again. Everyone was loud and, well, annoying. I heard bits and pieces of conversations, but one got my full attention. It was two girls, a red head, and a blond.

"So, do you think tea still likes Yami?" the blond asked.

"Oh yes, I was talking to her almost a month ago." The red head replied.

"Ya, they would be cute together, Yami is sooo tea's"

"WHAT NO WAY!" a brunet girl cut in.

"They were meant to be, duh!" the blond sneered.

"No, Yami is Yugi's!" the brunet shot back.

"I agree Yami is Yugi's" the red head stated.

'What did they mean by "Yami is mine"' I thought. I felt uncomfortable.

"How do you figure, Yami is yugi's?" The blond asked.

"Didn't you hear?" the brunet whispered "yugi _likes_ Yami"

"YOUR KIDDING!" the blond yelled. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"SHHHHH!" the red head hissed.

"Sorry" the blond whimpered.

I felt angry, how did people know I liked Yami?!does Yami know this too? So how did everyone find out? I only told one-

Tea.

That bitch! How could she do this to me? I told her not to tell!

I looked behind me and looked at those 3 girls.

"Oh! He is looking at us!" the blond whispered.

"Who?" the brunet asked.

"Yugi is looking at us."

"Oh crap, let's stop talking about this now"

"Agreed" they then took seats and sat quietly.

As I was turning around, I saw a certain, Yami mutou, staring at me. I quickly looked away and got back to work.

It was now lunch time, today I was sitting with Joey and seto, joy, I don't mind hanging with Joey, its seto I _don't_ like.

I scooted my chair back and stood up.

"Hey, yug! Where are you going?" Joey asked.

"Oh! I am just going to get a drink from the fountain" I replied.

"Are you coming back? We haven't really been able to hang out lately, like we used to, and we don't really talk that much anymore, I miss hanging out with you yug."

A smiled tugged at my lips.

"Of course I am, I would not just ditch you like that"

"Alright, but yugi, just remember"

"Remember what?"

" I'm holding that against you, and if you _do_ ditch me, you owe me!" I laughed and ok, and walked off to the fountain.

As I reached the fountain, I saw people approaching me, and one of those people was Yami, this can't be good.

I mentally started to panic, what were they going to do to me?, are they going to hurt me? But why would they do that? Is it bec- NO YUGI, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE!

No matter what I told myself I could not calm down, of course I did not show that I was freaking out.

They kept approaching me, but I saw Yami stop at a nearby empty lunch table , he was staring at me, with a guilty expression, it as if he knew what was going to happen to me, and he felt guilty for not stopping it.

"Yugi" one of the boys spat, I didn't know him, and I didn't want to, he seemed rude.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

" I hear you have a crush on my boy Yami, over there" he pointed at Yami, Yami was still staring at me, the guilt gone from his expression, now it was just, just , blank.

I did not say a word, I was too scared to, and I can't deny the truth can I? So I just kept my mouth shut.

"Are you going to say anything" the boy asked.

I still said nothing.

"Whatever, you freak".

I kept my head down as I pushed passed the group of Yami's friends, I walked back over to the lunch table, where Joey and seto were sitting, eating away and laughing.

I sat down and prodded at my food with my fork, keeping my head down. I heard the laughter stop, and the talking come to a halt.

"Yugi?" Joey asked cautiously .

I lifted my head and looked into Joey's eyes, but said not one word.

"Yugi, are you ok" he asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Yugi, what happened?"

" Nothing" I mumbled.

"bull, something happened" he trailed off, I saw him looking over my shoulder, I knew what he saw, but I looked behind me just to make sure, I saw Yami's friends looking at me and laughing but oddly enough, yami was not there, he was not in the cafiteria. I looked back at Joey, he had a big frown on his face, and his eyes were narrowed.

"Yugi, I'll be right back." Joey sneered.

" Joey" I grabbed his arm " they did not do anything that bad, just upset me, that's all" I smiled "please don't. "

"Yugi, let me go, I'll settle this" he smiled.

"Please."

"Yugi, please won't work this time, I am going and there is nothing you can do to stop me, so please let me go." I finally released his arm.

"Seto, please make sure yugi does not come after me" after seto nodded, Joey strode off.

I heard a deep chuckle, and recognized it as seto "what's so funny?" I shifted uncomfortably, seto creeps me out.

His smile dropped, and a frown was placed upon his face.

"let me tell you something, yugi mutou, Joey is mine, he may not know it , but he is, so back off of him, I don't like it when you go near him, or even talk to him, and especially when you touch him, you can't even get a girl, so what makes you think you can get a guy, no one cares for you yugi, and no one, and I mean NO ONE loves you either, you are just another waste of life, so do yourself, and everyone else a favor, disappear off of this planet…. FOREVER"

"You bastard!" I cried as I ran off.

I ran full speed down the hall, tears exploding out of my eyes, as if there was going to be a flood, I pushed everyone out of my way I burst through the first set of doors, as I was running to the second set I heard a familiar voice, and it was Yami.

"Yugi-"I cut him off as I pushed him out of my way, and ran outside.

I ran down the street, my legs were weak, my eyes hurt, and my heart ached, I cried into my hands, pools and pools of tears slipped through my fingers every minute. I heard the thumping of feet, and my named being called

"YUGI! YUGI!" I covered my ears to make the sound stop, but it just got louder.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Yugi, stop, no more tears, please" I looked up to see Yami. "Yugi, what happened?"

I could not stop crying.

"S-seto, he said f-for me, to d-d-disappear off of this planet, f-f-forever, he s-said, n-no one l-loved m-me, or cared a-about me, he said I-I w-was a waste o-of l-l-lif-fe a-an-"I was cut off when I felt lips press against mine, I felt a big blush dust across my face.

After we parted Yami pulled me into a hug.

"Yugi, don't listen to him" he pleaded.

"b-but, its true" I whispered.

"NO! yugi don't say that! You are not a waste of life, I care for you! Yugi, I LOVE YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: hey everyone, it's been a while. I wasn't going to update until December like, 17th then my friend autumn kept pushing me, so then I told her I wasn't going to update until my birthday, December 29th BUT THEN she said I was being a bully, making you people and her wait so long, then she kept bugging me so I finally gave in and said, fine ill update when I get home, then she's all like yay! And I'm like, geeze, you're a pain, so thank her for this update; oh if you like hunger games, she will be posting it on this site, if you're interested in reading it, just message me, I'll give you her name for this site ( I don't know what it is right now, I'm drawing a blank here).

Yami: well, that was….. Long.

Me: yup :D

Yugi: (wipes sweat from forehead) thank you autumn, I don't want to wait until December 29th!

Disclaimer: no, of course I don't own yugioh!

Yami: enjoy…

My angel chapter 10

"Yami?" I asked. We were lying under the shade of a big beautiful willow tree, in the park.

"Yes, Kio? " he said, pushing back the blond bang that fell in front of my face.

"Why did you come running after me"

"What do you mean?" he looked at me funny.

"Last week, on that Friday, why did you run after me?" silence filled the air for a few long minutes.

"I saw that you were upset, and I did not like it, I wanted to find out what was wrong" after those words I smiled, I was happy for once, now that I have Yami, I am happy, let's hope things stay this way, although, I am still dealing with people problems at school, I just haven't told Yami, and I don't plan to.

"And" he began "I came running after you, because,_ I love you_" he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. _I am finally happy_.

After me and Yami parted for the night, I went home and jumped into bed.

I lay with my eyes open, and a big smile on my face.

Look at me, grandpa, I'm happy, I haven't been happy ever since you died, but now, I'm finally happy.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the phone ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

I picked up the phone and answered it.

"H-hello?" I spoke.

"Hello, yugi?" the person asked.

"Yes" I recognized the voice as Joey, he sounded like he was in trouble " Joey!?"

"Y-ya, h-how fast do you think you can get over here?"

"Joey, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, how long do you think it will take?"

"I'll get there as fast as I can, I'm leaving now" I hung up the phone, bolted downstairs and rushed out the door.

As I was running I forgot I was not wearing shoes, I reached Joey's house and banged on the door.

Joey opened the door, he looked awful, his hair was all messy, he had tears streaming out of his eyes, his clothing was all dirty, he was a mess! I have never seen Joey like this before in my life! I knew something must be wrong.

"J-JOEY! What's wrong!" I panicked. He said nothing, he just grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside.

"j-Joey!" he still said nothing, he still had his grip on my arm.

He was still dragging me around his house, finally I stopped him and turned his face to face mine.

"What's wrong, tell me, please" I pleaded, he was my friend, I hated to see him like this. Joey still said nothing.

"Please" I whispered, the tears from joeys eyes fell onto my face, he pulled me into a hug, he was squeezing me so hard I could barley breath.

"J-Joey" I gasped " I-I can't-t b-breath" he loosened his grip a little bit, but he was still hugging me, he must really be upset.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry yugi" he sniffed.

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"Oh god, yugi, I'm so sorry"

He released me from his death-grip hug. He looked at me, eyes so sad. So apologetic, it made me sad to see him like this.

Me: ok, this scene will continue in the next chapter, which I will update next Friday

Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: hey everyone, how are you?

Yami: just get on with it.

Yugi: don't be mean!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

My angel chapter 11

"Joey" I breathed "what are you sorry for?"

"Yugi, I am SOOOO sorry! It should not have happened" he sniffed.

"W-what are you talking about? What are you sorry for? What should not have happened? Joey, please talk to me!" I felt my eyes start to sting. Why wouldn't he talk to me?

I looked up at Joey, his eyes were closed, tears streaming down his face, and hands over his ears. He was mumbling something to himself, it sounded like he was saying 'sorry, it should be me, not you' what did he mean by that? Is he planning to kill me?! is that why he called me over here?! No, he would not do that to me, would he?

I drew back away from Joey, wide eyed; he still stood there crying, and covering his ears, still mumbling 'sorry! It should have been me, not you!'

I started to back up until he grabbed my arm.

"Yugi, don't go" he pleaded, he sounded pathetic, but I did not care.

"I'm sorry, Joey" I broke his death grip on my arm and pulled away.

Once again, I felt his iron grip hold on my arm.

"No yugi, I'm sorry, please don't leave me, IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! "More tears poured out of his eyes, I wish he would tell me what was wrong, he is my friend, and he is in obvious pain.

"J-Joey! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG! WHY ARE YOU SORRY!" he was still crying, his eyes were still closed, head tilted towards the ground, I lifted up his head, and he opened his eyes. "Tell me"

"O-Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for last week, for seto telling you, you are nothing, a waste of life, and how nobody likes you, but what hurts the most is that he told you to kill yourself! Yugi, I'm sorry! Its all my fault! I should not have left you with him!" more tears spilled out of his eyes, and I felt some spill out of my eyes as well.

"Oh, Joey, it's not your fault! You had nothing to do with it, please, don't be upset, I'm fine, I'm still breathing, I won't kill myself."

"Promise?"

"Promise" the tears still fell from his eyes, as if he did not believe me.

"Yugi, never forget!"

"Never forget wha-"I was cut off when I felt Joey's lips press against mine, what was he doing?! I have a boyfriend!

I quickly pulled away; I looked at Joey in shock, and in anger.

"JOEY!" I yelled, and in one smooth motion 'slap' he looked at me in shock, which he should have seen that slap coming.

"Yugi" he said shocked.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled "I have a boyfriend! What is the matter with you?!"

"Yugi, I-I didn't-"

I did not hear what he had to say, I just opened the front door, slammed it closed, and ran home.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Why did he do that? How am I going to explain this to Yami? Maybe I don't have to tell him.

No.

I have to tell him.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: ok, the last chapter kind of sucked, I know, but don't be too mean about it, sadly to say, im only writing a couple of more chapters, yay!

Yugi: awwww!

Yami: good.

Me: so instead of updating every Friday, I'll be updating everyday or every couple of days until this story is done with, ya? Good Idea, eh?

Yami: no...

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

My angel chapter 12

Ok, this is it, I am at Yami's doorstep, ready to walk in his house and tell him what happened last night.

But how would I tell him? What would I say? What if he does the same thing I did to Joey; slap me. I shivered at the thought of Yami slapping me, which would hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally.

No. He would not do that to me, he loves me, he loves me very much, and I love him very much, a little bump like this won't ruin our relationship. I smiled at the thought.

I looked back on the day last week or so, how Yami came running to me, and how we became a couple, he knew I liked him; apparently he was the first to know.

I asked him how he knew, and he said someone had told him, I asked who had told him, and he replied by saying tea, since she is the only one who knew.

Later that day I e-mailed tea and asked why she had told Yami; when I specifically told her not to, she replied by e-mail telling me she did not tell him, she said her friend had token her letters and read the one where I said I liked Yami, tea was also writing to Yami, so her friend thought it would be funny to tell him, tea told me she was sorry for what had happened, and she said she hopes to see me soon.

Well.

At least I know tea is one of my true friends.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I finally got the courage to open the front door to Yami's house, and walked into the living room, to see something I thought I would never see Yami do to me.

I saw him and tea making out, right in front of me!

Sure, we have only been dating for a week or more, but it felt like years, with all of the trust we had, and no secrets, I thought I could trust him.

And here, I thought Yami loved me, and here I thought tea was my friend! When did she even get back?! She came back and she did not even tell me!

I just stood there, mouth agape, tears forming in my sad violet eyes.

How could he do this to me?! he told me he loved _me_ and only _me_!

They did not notice me standing there, watching them kiss, until I finally spoke.

"YAMI MUTOU!" I yelled.

Yami looked up at me, eyes wide, he quickly moved away from tea, tea she did not move, nor did she speak, she just stared at me.

"Y-Yugi, I-I-"he stuttered.

"Save it, Yami, I'm not interested in what you have to say! I thought you loved me?!" tears were flying from my eyes with every shake of the head.

"Yugi, I do!" he walked over to me, he reached out to put a hand on my face, I slapped his hand away, and spun on my heels to walk away.

"YUGI! WAIT!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, there was still quite a bit os space between us, and I would make sure it stayed that way.

"Yami, let me go" I demanded.

"No, not until you hear what I have to say" he spoke.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! Get away from me! And let me go!"

"No! Yugi please!"

"Let me go, Yami" I growled.

"Yugi, pl-"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Yugi! Stop, please!"

"No! Yami, I hate you! Let me go! I never want to see you again!"

"Yugi" I saw Yami's eyes start to fill up with tears.

I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Yugi" he whispered" I-I-I can't believe you just said that"

"You lied to me, Yami! You don't love me, you love that little whore over there" I pointed to tea "now let me go!"

With one last hard yank, I got free from his grasp, and ran out the door crying.

"YUGI! YUGI!" I heard Yami calling, but I would not turn back, no, never, even though I love him, there is no turning back.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi: hiya how's it going? Here is another chapter! Woo

Yami: where is Syd?

Yugi: (shrugs) I dunno

Yami: oh...

Me: I'm here! (Pants) I was watching dragonball Z Broly second coming! Lol its sooo funny when trunks pees on Broly! I laughed sooo hard! Seriously, if you haven't seen that part of it, look it up, trunks pees on Broly.

Yugi: ill do disclaimer then,

Disclaimer: no she does not own yugioh.

My angel chapter 13

I had been running for a while, my feet ached, and it was getting hard for me to breath.

I have made up my mind.

I can't live like this, the constant bullying, everyone ruining my life, nobody likes me, and as I can see; neither does Yami, its true, what seto said was true.

He was right.

I _am_ a waste of life.

If I had not been born, or if I am no longer living, everyone's life would be fine.

I can be with grandpa if I do this, I can be with mom and dad, and grandma, and I can even be with some of my dead friends: Ryou and Marik.

I smiled at the thought of being with my grandparents, my parents and Ryou and Marik, I cant wait to see them again.

Soon we will all be together.

I ran to the gameshop and grabbed two pieces of paper and a pencil.

I need to say goodbye to everyone.

This is my suicide note.

To anyone who cares that I'm gone;

I am writing this letter to explain why I am gone.

I will not be coming back, people are right, I am a waste of life, it _would_ be better for me to disappear off of this planet forever.

So that is what I am going to do.

It was nice to be happy for a little while, but happiness does come to an end, pain and misery follows.

Yami, I love you, even though you hurt me, even though you don't love me back, despite all of the things I said earlier, like: I hate you; I never want to see you again. I love you, never forget.

Goodbye, friends, family, and the love of my life; Yami, live free, be happy, no tears just smile.

Sincerely

Yugi mutou.

I pulled out the second piece of paper and started writing a second letter.

Tristan,

Goodbye, we have had many good times together, but those come to a close, people change for the better, or for the worse, sadly, I have changed for the worse, my life has become hell.

I can't take it anymore.

You are the only true friend I have left, Tristan, and I could not thank you enough.

Tea betrayed me.

One day we will be able to hang out soon, maybe in heaven.

Don't bother writing me back, I will already be gone, my life will no longer exist.

Goodbye, Tristan.

Sincerely

Yugi mutou.

I put the letter in an envelope, and shoved it in my pocket.

I took the other letter and taped it to the counter and wrote "READ ME" on the front.

I walked to the mailbox and put the letter to Tristan in it to be sent.

I found myself standing on the ledge of a bridge, I looked below and saw cars zooming by, I gulped and closed my eyes.

'This is for the best' I thought in my head.

I was about to jump when I heard my name being screamed, I looked over to see Yami.

"Yugi! Get down! You can't do this!" I watched as every single tear spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"It's for the best" I whispered.

"For who?! I read the letter, yugi, those things people say, there not true! I screwed up yugi, I _do_ love you! Now get down!"

"Imp sorry, Yami, but I can't" I felt water trickle down my face "It's for the best."

"NO! Yugi, it's not!" I said not one word, I only watched Yami, sobbing, and advancing closer to me.

"Yugi" he pleaded "Don't do this! "

"I have to, oh, and Yami?" I asked.

"W-what, love?" he sobbed.

"I need you to do something for me, can you?" I pleaded.

"Anything, just not this! Yugi please! Don't jump, just come down, PLEASE!"

"Yami, I need you to let me go, and remember, always, I love you"

Those were the last words I spoke before I stepped off and ended it all.

"YUGI!"

Yami.

Me: well, that was sad!

Yami: (sobs) aibou!

Yugi: please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: hey everyone, this is the last chapter of 'my angel' wow, I can't believe it's done already.

Yugi: I know! It's sad.

Yami: not really.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, isn't it obvi?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My angel chapter 14

~ Yami ~

He's gone.

I can't believe he is really gone.

I was sitting in class, staring at the empty seat where yugi used to sit, not even three days ago, he was so kind and sweet, why did he have to go? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the beeping of the P.A system.

"On Saturday November 24th 2012, a student of our very own, Yugi Mutou , committed suicide; he jumped off of a bridge into ongoing traffic, if we could please take a 5 minutes of silence to commemorate this sweet child's life, it would be greatly appreciated."

I could hear people sobbing, people sniffling, even the teacher along with me was crying.

Oh yugi.

Why did you have to go?

The five minutes were the longest minutes of my life.

Flashbacks popped up into my head, the good ones, and the bad ones; the bad one of the night Yugi died, and what he had said to me.

~ flashback ~

"Yugi, where are you?" I shouted, I got no response. I had been searching for Yugi for at least a one hour, I was getting worried. Finally, I decided to try the game shop.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I knocked on the door and got no answer, so I just opened the door and walked right in.

"Yugi!" I called out.

Again, I got no reply, I called him four or five more times, but got no answer, I looked around the room and noticed a letter taped to the counter that said "READ ME"

I opened the letter and began to read.

To anyone who cares that I'm gone;

I am writing this letter to explain why I am gone.

I will not be coming back, people are right, I am a waste of life, it _would_ be better for me to disappear off of this planet forever.

So that is what I am going to do.

It was nice to be happy for a little while, but happiness does come to an end, pain and misery follows.

Yami, I love you, even though you hurt me, even though you don't love me back, despite all of the things I said earlier, like: I hate you; I never want to see you again. I love you, never forget.

Goodbye, friends, family, and the love of my life; Yami, live free, be happy, no tears just smile.

Sincerely

Yugi mutou.

'You're wrong, yugi!' I thought ' I _**do**_ love you!'

I saw little splashes on the letter and realized I was crying, I need to find him before he does something he will regret!

I ran out the door and started the search for Yugi.

I was running to cross the bridge because I thought Yugi might be in the park, which is when I realized Yugi was standing on the ledge, getting ready to jump. 'OH NO!" I thought.

I ran over to where Yugi was, but I stayed back a bit.

"Yugi, get down! You can't do this!" I cried.

"It's for the best" he whispered.

"For who? I read the letter Yugi! Those things people say, they are not true! I screwed up yugi, I _do_ love you, now get down!"

"I'm sorry, Yami, but I can't, it's for the best" I watched as the tears fell from yugi's eyes.

"No! Yugi, it's not!" I yelled, the boy in front of me said nothing, I walked closer to him, tears still sliding down my face.

"Yugi, please don't do this" I pleaded.

"I have to, oh, and Yami?" he asked.

"W-what love?"

"I need you to do something for me, can you?"

"Anything, just not this! Yugi, please don't jump! Come down, please!" I felt hopeless when Yugi would not come down.

"I need you to let me go, and remember, always, I love you."

I felt my heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces as I watched yugi step off.

"YUGI!" I screamed.

I looked down over the side of the bridge; it was pretty high. I saw blood everywhere , everyone stopped their cars and got out, rushing to the now dead Yugi's side.

I made my way down to where Yugi's lifeless body laid, there was so much blood!

"Yugi!" I cried "WHY! Oh god, why did you have to jump?!"

~ end of flashback ~

Why, Yugi? I loved you so much, and now you are gone! This is my entire fault! I should have stopped Tea, I should have stopped myself! It all _MY_ stupid fault!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I was walking home from school, alone, usually I walked with Yugi after we got off of the train, but not anymore.

It was pouring rain, and I walked past Yugi's house, I saw a 'for sale' sign hanging in the window.

I hit my knees and started to cry.

I looked up to the heavens and screamed "WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!?"

I was acting like a child, a child who had lost his first gold fish and would not let go.

I slowly got to my feet, and dragged myself home.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I popped in my headphones and put on a random song from my IPod.

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"

Tears fell down my face, at this moment, I realized how much I really missed Yugi. I can't go on without him. I know what I have to do.

I rummaged through the kitchen drawer and found a gun 'perfect' I thought.

I ran up to my room, closed the door and locked it.

"I can't live without you. Yugi" I cocked the gun and put it to my head. "We were together in life, now we will be together in death, I can be your devil, and you can be _**my angel**_" and with those last words, I pulled the trigger.

THE END!

$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!

Me: so, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, do you guys want one? Cuz if you don't, I obviously will NOT write one, so REVIEW for YES or REVIEW for NO! I need you guys to tell me!

Yugi: YES!

Yami: you killed me?!

Yugi: don't worry Yami, she killed me too!

Me: (hangs head) I know, and I'm sorry! First I kill Yugi, now Yami! I a horrible person!

Yugi: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WITH YOUR VOTES! If there is more 'no' than 'yes', she is not going to write one! So review with a 'yes'! Please?


End file.
